


Bucky In Wonderland

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky falls from the train, he keeps on falling.  Curiouser and curiouser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samjohnsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/gifts).



> I feel that I should apologise for this. I do, however, blame my brain!twin Sam for this entirely. The fic is also dedicated to him.

Bucky saw the terror in Steve's eyes as his fingers slipped their tenuous grip. Even with the wind rushing past his ears and the roar of the train, he swore he could hear Steve screaming his name. 

The air had been freezing cold, but the faster he fell, the warmer he became, as if he was falling towards the center of hell itself. He tried to concentrate on the good things he'd done in his life, but as he sped past the towering cliffs, he couldn't think of anything except the sound of Steve's voice and the blue of his eyes.

He turned in the air and saw a solid mass below him, approaching fast. Instinctively he knew it was the end. There was nothing could save him now, not even the mighty Captain America. Gasping for a final breath, he squeezed his eyes closed and waited for the inevitable.

But it never came.

There was no impact, no pain, no more falling. He wondered if he had died during the fall and this was the afterlife. Slowly he opened his eyes, wincing in pain against the brightness that surrounded him. He was laying on grass, brighter, more vivid in color than he had ever seen before. The sky above him was clear and blue, with no sign of snowy cliffs or trains or HYDRA agents. 

He pushed himself up, his muscles weak, as though he'd been asleep for a month and allowed himself to look around properly.

He was in the middle of what seemed to be a garden filled with flowers and plants that he had never seen the like of before. Colors that seemed too bright to be real - oranges and purples and reds – on flowers that stood almost as tall as him. 

"Whoooo ... are ... you?" 

Bucky spun around at the sound of the deep, lazy voice. The sight was enough to convince him that he was dreaming, if not already dead. A fantastical looking mushroom towered above him, but it was the creature perched on top that shocked him more. What appeared to be a purple caterpillar sat there, smoking a hookah. A smoke ring floated above him, forming the shape of a question mark.

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but realized with a start that he couldn't remember who he was. He could remember blue eyes and warm hands, but he had no idea who they belonged to. He looked down at himself and saw clothes that he knew should have been familiar, but he couldn't recall why.

He shook his head, confusion clouding his mind. 

"I don't know," he said softly, wondering if this was what it felt like to go mad.


End file.
